


Crossover

by Eagle_Rise



Series: FemShep/Ezri Dax [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Earthborn (Mass Effect), Explicit Language, F/M, Gangs, Human Trafficking, Renegade Shepard (Mass Effect), Tenth Street Reds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagle_Rise/pseuds/Eagle_Rise
Summary: This is set after the Mass Effect Trilogy and starts in the post Destiny/The Fall universe. Those are the Star Trek novels, where Ezri is Captain of the Aventine. It started off being strictly Shepard, but then Ezri's pretty bad ass in the newer books, so I thought they should team up. It's going off the rails now. Nerdy McNerd nerd. Sorry, everyone. Sorry, this is supposed to be serious.Anyway, there's human/alien trafficking involved, for concerned parties, but probably not any smut. Don't expect any. Expect violent themes though. These are space soldiers after all. I'll update tags or add warnings to the notes when necessary.The story is a running thought, so the plot...? I'll update as the idea formulates. Enjoy.Also, the grammar is of written on a tablet quality, but it's mostly english.





	1. It starts

**Author's Note:**

> Federation Space: Aventine

"Don't analyze me, Ezri," Shepard growled, her forehead resting on her hand. "My flaws are on my sleeve. Just tell me you can get me back to my ship."

"We're working on it," Ezri replied, leaning back in her chair. "If your team has half your skill, they'll be fine without you."

Shepard glared at the trill. Ezri's expression remained neutral under her fire red scrutiny. More irritating yet, she thought the trill might smile. The commander was used to lowered eyes and quivering shoulders, and clearly it amused the captain. Shepard felt hot, but fleeting anger. The urge to smash something died when she realized the only destructible victim within reach was her mug of coffee. She deflated with a heavy sigh and took another sip.

"How do you stand that replicated shit, when you have stuff like this around?" the commander asked.

"We make due," Ezri replied, tracing her finger across her desk. She didn't need to look up to know, her tone was not convincing. "The captain's stash is off limits until I say otherwise."

"I'll drink to that," Shepard raised her cup. She rose from her chair and paced over to the window to look outside. The civvies the captain scrounged up were ugly to say the least, but they were comfortable. "What about my uniform? Can you replicate that? I can't stand having this as my change of clothes."

"I can't guarantee the taste," Ezri replied, smirking when the commander looked at her. "But yeah, the quality will be the same. That stuff is easy to reproduce. It was synthetic to begin with."

"Except for the merino wool undershirt," Shepard balked.

"My guy noticed that, don't worry," Ezri replied, checking her data pad. "Natural fibers aren't as hard to duplicate as flavors are."

"Good. Do you know how many mile tall robots I had to shoot in the face, before someone listened to me about the wool?" Shepard asked.

"A mile tall?" Ezri raised a brow.

"One perk. That's all I asked. I didn't even want to retire after," Shepard said throwing up her hands. The shirt's hem rose with the gesture, perturbing her ever so slightly. She gestured to her armpit. "This."

"I know," Ezri replied, putting her hands behind her head. "The military stuff has a personal fit, for what we do."

"Yeah, I mean I grew up living out of dumpsters," Shepard said. "I know I'm not suffering, but when I gotta get my gun up, I've gotta get my gun up."

"To living for the job," Ezri said, raising her own cup Shepard was used to aliens who looked human, but never met one who used so many earthly mannerisms.

"Captain," a voice said over the com.

"Bowers," Ezri replied.

"They've got him. They're bringing him in," Bowers replied.

"Thanks," Ezri tapped her badge. "Ready to see the shadiest station in Federation space?"

"Let me get my uniform," Shepard replied.


	2. Old Aquaintance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Federation Space: Deep Space Nine

"Well it doesn't smell like fear, desperation, or piss," Shepard commented as she ducked through the second rolling airlock door. She laughed when Ezri scrunched her nose at the thought. "Let me take you to Omega sometime."

"Ro," Ezri said, to the crinkle nosed woman down the hall.

The woman had her arms crossed, and a brow raised. Shepard had yet to see anyone wearing as much armor as she did. She was glad Ezri talked her out of wearing it. Her uniform would be recognized by people from her own universe, but the armor would stand out to casual observers from here. She preferred armor in hostile environments for obvious reasons, but this visit needed a level of stealth.

"Your with Ezri. That's the only reason we're permitting you to carry that gun," Ro commented as she approached the pair. "I'm not as strict as Odo, but I'm no push over."

"I'm taking responsibility, Ro," Ezri said, in a warning tone.

"It's fine. I like someone who lays down the law," Shepard replied, as she gauged the ascerbic woman. "I don't have time to beat around the bush here."

"We''ll get along fine then," Ro replied. "Now if you'll follow me to the security office, I can get this guy off of my hands. I don't want anything to do with Federation Special Ops."

The styling of the station was distinctly different from that of Ezri's ship. Shepard could see outside influence at play, in the darker design. Beyond the cold, almost gothic themes, and the notably shady glance from some of the inhabitants, she wasn't horribly concerned about leaving her armor behind. Like omega she wasn't here to police the riff raff, but a couple burly aliens with walnut like craniums gave her stiff glare as she passed by. They didn't intimidate Ezri, though, so she supposed they were allies to the Federation. Shepard glared back, but the aliens didn't escalate the interaction.

"Here we are," Ro said, leading them into a dark room with a desk and one chair. A blue skinned petty officer with green stripes on his head worked the computer at the desk. He gave Ro a curt nod, but was too engrossed in his work to pay them any mind. Ro led them to what was obviously an interrogation room.

"Oh, fuck me," the man behind the desk said, when he saw Shepard. He was falling backward over his chair before the security officer at his shoulder could react. He had good reason, with Shepard sliding across the table to grab his collar.

"You son of a bitch," she growled, crushing his thin neck with his own shirt. She bounced his head against the floor and broke his nose with a reserved punch. "I told you I'd kill your ass if I ever saw you again. You fucking trader. Do you know what they did to me?"

"Hey, I'm sorry. I was a kid. I was scared," he blubbered.

"Scared? You shouldn't have been a Red," Shepard wound up her fist.

"Whoa, whoa, Shepard, stop!" Ezri ordered in a voice like iron. The shift from her more friendly tone was so remarkable, Shepard hesitated. "It might be the wild west where your from, but you can't do that here. Prisoners have rights."

"His prisoners don't have rights," Shepard hissed. She circled to the far side of the room, because she would kill him if he was in reach. He rubbed his neck while the security officer helped him back into the chair. The officer was dismissed with a thumb pointed over Ro's shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

The thug shut his mouth, looking down. He wore the local clothes, but the red ten tattooed on his neck had given him away. He was too stupid to work undercover properly, and too stupid to answer the commander.

"You're safe here, but these people can't keep you in this universe. You're going to help me now, or you're going to have a very bad day when we get home," Shepard explained. "What's it going to be Edge?"

"They told me this might happen," Edge replied, looking at his hands. Blood ran down from his nose, onto the table. He shook his head, touched his neck.

Shepard snapped her fingers, and pointed at the younger man. "Suicide pill," she said.

"Ro to infirmary," Ro said, tapping her comm. She moved like lightening to pin the badge to Edge's chest. "Lock onto my comm badge. This man's been poisoned."

"Yes sir," a voice said, transporting the two away as he spoke. Shepard stared at the empty end of the room for a long moment. She was too furious to be fascinated by the technology at this point.

"Where are they now?" Shepard asked.

"The infirmary," Ezri replied. She wasn't happy with the commander. "Go take a walk. Cool off."

"He's scum. Call me when he can talk again," Shepard replied.

\------

Ezri Shepard, down at Quark's Bar, using the computer. They had yet to interface their comm systems so she opted to find her the hard way. It gave Ezri a chance to see the station again, and it would be the easiest way to lead the commander back to the infirmary.

She was met with riotous cheering when she reached the bar. Several klingons leaned against the bar, arms crossed, with excited expressions. Quark favored her with a quizzical look as he peered out from behind them. To the left, a few young officers were watching the center of the room sheepish excitement. Ezri followed their eyes in time to see the commander slammed through a table by a klingon rivaling Martok for size.

Shepard held her chest gasping for air, her foot tapping with the pain. Ezri thought she earned whatever she was getting, but the big grin on everyone's face told a different story. The klingon offered a hand, and lifted the commander from the debris, stabilizing her until she had her footing. She took a deep breath and squared off again.

"That should have killed you human. What are you made of?" the klingon asked, dropping into a fighting stance.

"Metal," Shepard grinned back, her breath returning. "I'm not your average human."

"You look like an android with those eyes," the klingon commented, taking another swing. Shepard took him down with a shoulder to his midsection. The two rolled over each other. The klingon used his superior mass to land on top, and punched the deck as Shepard moved her head away.

"Cybernetics," Shepard said. She kicked out from under him and shot to her feet dancing on the balls of her toes. "But I'm human. Earther born and bred. I...Captain."

Ezri gave her a salute,"Your guy is ready to talk."

"Gotta run," Shepard said, shaking the klingon's hand. She jogged after Ezri as the captain walked out onto the Promenade. "That guy hits like a krogan."

"A what?" Ezri asked.

"A krogan. They're big turtle lizard, things. Nevermind," Shepard replied. "We have a job to do."

A man of arabic heritage greeted them at the entrance to the infirmary. He regarded Shepard with distaste, at first, but it shifted to open curiosity as she drew closer. She rolled her eyes, knowing no doctor could resist the curiosity which was her cybernetics. She glared at him when she was close enough for his skin to reflect the light of her red irises.

"You, uh," he stammered. "I can help you with those scars. You look like you've been through a war."

"Do I?" Shepard asked, her lip curled in a irritated smile. "No, I've had offers, but I like the reaction I get when people see them. Besides it reminds me I'm not quite human."

"You are though," the doctor said, pulling a scanning device from his hip. "Interesting. Your enhancements aren't even genetic, just cybernetics and physical reinforcement. Your brain is human. What's this bruising though? It looks fresh."

"Oh I, was just at Quark's having a drink," Shepard rubbed the back of her neck, sheepishly.

Ezri chucked at that.

"Doctor Bashir, er, Julian Bashir," the doctor said, shaking her hand.

"Commander Shepard," Shepard replied. "Just Shepard."

"You can talk to the prisoner. Hands off this time though," Julian said, leading them into the recovery suite.

"Sure, this time," Shepard replied.

"Oh, shit," Edge said, as he tried to sink deeper into the medical bed's meager cushion.

"Let's make a deal," Shepard said, stopping at the end of the bed. She straightened her back, for maximum height. "That little stunt you pulled with they cyanide won't work again. Sooner or later you'll be in our galaxy, in my custody. If you want that scenario to play out with a little more human rights involved, give me something to work with. What do you know? Where do I start?"

"I don't know anything really," Edge replied, recoiling for fear she would hit him. "I never moved up in the ranks. I just work for them."

"Work for who?" Ezri asked.

"The Tenth Street Reds," Shepard explained.

"No, they're the Vice Dragons now," Edge replied. "There was a merger."

"Are you kidding?" Shepard roared. "That's it. That's what you betrayed us for?"

"Yeah, sorry. The kids weren't moving up the ranks. They were tired of doing Reds dirty work. The Vice gave them a better offer. They promised them power and Curt took it," Edge said.

"They could have found their place when they were older like the rest of us," Shepard growled. "That's what I did."

"You had Rotor to mentor you," Edge said. "Everyone knows that."

"So that's why your wearing this," Shepard said grabbing Edge's yellow undershirt. She didn't strangle him this time, but it was near thing. Seeing the yellow under the red made her blood boil hotter than she could control. "I'm going crush them. If you want to stay out of my line of fire, give me something."

"They won't let you hurt me," Edge nodded toward Julian and Ezri.

"They can't keep you in their galaxy either," Shepard replied. "When we go home..."

"Ok, ok, there's an exchange happening, tomorrow, on the farside of the alpha quadrant. You won't make it though. They don't have mass relays here," Edge replied.

"Give us the coordinates, then I want him in the brig," Ezri said, backing into the hall. She beckoned Shepard to follow. When they were out of earshot she said. "I can get there."

"We're wasting enough time here then," Shepard replied. "Let's go."


	3. Corsair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Federation Space: Aventine

"We need to plot the coordinates and move away from the system," Ezri said, as they walked the corridors aboard Aventine. "Your equipment is in engineering. Meet me on the bridge when your ready."

"Yes ma'am," Shepard replied.

"Ma'am?" Ezri asked. "People say yes sir around here."

Shepard raised a brow. "Ok, if that's what you want, sir."

"Well, not when you put it that way," Ezri replied. "You're not under me."

Shepard saluted her and turned heel toward engineering. It didn't take her long to map out a ship, though she had yet to see all of this one. Areas aboard were off limits to her, but she had no trouble finding her quarters, the mess, the bridge, or the main engineering room. When she arrived she saw her weapons and armor laid out on a cart. Her M-920 Cain sat off to the side at a makeshift workbench. It was surrounded by tools, but fully assembled.

"Ah, Commander Shepard," Mikaela Leishman, the chief engineer called from the upper tier. She slid down the ladder, fireman style, and joined the commander at the weapons table. Shepard was wasting no time donning her armor, but she was curious to hear what the engineer had done to her guns.

Leishman handed the Cain as Shepard locked her chestplate on. A week of her training involved putting on her hard suit as fast as possible. If there was a hull breach, or she was blind she could be dressed at the snap of a finger.

"No, not that one. I'll have to trust you on that one. Give me the rifle," Shepard said, locking the right arm into place. Leishman retrofitted her weapons with a device which could vent heat without the heat sinks. She wouldn't find any in this universe and the commander was particular about her guns.

Leishman exchanged the Cain for the Revenant, giving the yellow gun a last longing look. Shepard tested the balance which felt unchanged. Upgrades could weigh more or less which would alter her control of the weapon.

"This is my baby," Shepard said, leveling at the provided target. "That beast is hand held WMD."  
"We need to plot the coordinates and move away from the system," Ezri said, as they walked the corridors aboard Aventine. "Your equipment is in engineering. Meet me on the bridge when your ready."

"Yes ma'am," Shepard replied.

"Ma'am?" Ezri asked. "People say yes sir around here."

Shepard raised a brow. "Ok, if that's what you want, sir."

"Well, not when you put it that way," Ezri replied. "You're not under me."

Shepard saluted her and turned heel toward engineering. It didn't take her long to map out a ship, though she had yet to see all of this one. Areas aboard were off limits to her, but she had no trouble finding her quarters, the mess, the bridge, or the main engineering room. When she arrived she saw her weapons and armor laid out on a cart. Her M-920 Cain sat off to the side at a makeshift work bench. It was surrounded by tools, but fully assembled.

"Ah, Commander Shepard," Mikaela Leishman, the chief engineer called from the upper tier. She slid down the ladder, fireman style, and joined the commander at the weapons table. Shepard was wasting no time donning her armor, but she was curious to hear what the engineer had done to her guns.

Leishman held up the Cain as Shepard locked her chest plate on. Each morning of Shepard's boot camp training began with putting her hard suit on as fast as possible. If there was a hull breach, or she was blind she could be dressed i the snap of a finger. It saved her many times, including Torfan and the collectors initial strike against the first Normandy.

"No, not that one. I'll have to trust you on that one. Give me the rifle," Shepard said, locking the right arm into place. Leishman had retrofitted her weapons with a device which could vent heat without the heat sinks. She wouldn't find heat sinks in this universe and the commander was particular about her guns.

Leishman exchanged the Cain for the Revenant, giving the yellow gun a last longing look. Shepard tested the balance which felt unchanged. Upgrades could weigh more or less which would alter her control of the weapon.

"This is my baby," Shepard said, leveling it at the provided target. "That Cain with the hazard sign is a hand held WMD."

"Yeah, from my readings it packs a wallop," Leishman said.

"At best it would destroy your core and incinerate everyone in the room," Shepard explained. "At worst it would blow the whole ship to hell from the inside." Shepard pulled the trigger on her Revenant. In her hands the rifle might as well be a weapon of mass destruction. The bark and the kick were unchanged by Leishman's alterations. Even the hiss of the heat exchange felt familiar, though she had to make a conscious effort not to try to pop a new one into the chamber.

"Whoa," Leishman laughed. "You don't do stun settings in your universe do you?"

"It's not a safe place," Shepard shrugged. She held the rifle at arm's length for a last loo. "Good work, thanks."

"No problem. Now load out, it's about time to use trans warp...er, the regular drive," Leishman stammered, looking at the ceiling though they both knew she was giving something away.

An otherworldly thrum resonated through the deck, before the ship hit something beyond the speed of light. Shepard knew what FTL sounded like, no matter the drive, but this...she stared at Leishman. The engineer's mouth was shut. Shepard pointed at the inactive warp drive in the center of the room.

"It runs smooth," Leishman shrugged. "Quiet. You don't even know its on."

"Sure, I'm going to the bridge," Shepard said, loading up her guns and locking her helmet in place. Whatever was happening, the technology was behind the fancy door at the back of engineering. If she couldn't be told what the propulsion was, she could at least see it in action.

\----

Shepard found the bridge without trouble. When the doors slid open she was treated to the most beautiful blue and white distortion she had ever seen. They were traveling fast. Shepard leaned on the rail over the captain's chair for a look at her star chart. Her enhanced vision made it easy to see the tiny gps. The Aventine was cutting across the whole galaxy at a unimaginable speed. She whistled, drawing the attention of the entire bridge crew.

"My ship is fast, but not this fast," Shepard said.

"It's top secret," Ezri replied, pride edging her voice. "Is this the fastest you've traveled?"

"The mass relays are faster, but you can only travel from one relay to another," Shepard replied.

"Really, how fast are they?" Samaritan Bowers, Ezri's first officer, asked.

"Instantaneously, they hurl a vessel across the galaxy by reducing its mass. You'd have to talk to my engineers if you want details, but I'd love to have a drive like this," Shepard replied.

"Coming out of warp now ma'am," Tharpe, the bolian pilot, said.

"I'm reading two vessels off our port bow," Lonnoc Kedair announced.

"I guess your friend was off on his timing," Ezri said, as the two vessels came into range of the view screen. "So much for the stakeout."

"The second vessel is moving off and cloaking," Kedair said.

"That ship was klingon," Ezri said.

"Shit, we're scarring them off," Shepard said, planting her hands on the rail above the command chairs. "Can you disable that one? That corsair is definitely from the Terminus Systems."

"Kedair, take out their engines," Ezri ordered.

"Acknowledged," the green takaran woman replied, as her hands danced over the console. The blue phaser beam lanced from the ship, shearing off the smaller ship's propulsion system. Scorch marks marred the yellow ship.

The Aventine swooped past its prey's front window to intimidate the little corsair. The vessel had the audacity to fire shots, only to have their weapons overloaded by another low power shot from the Aventine. The Vesta Class starship could easily incinerate the whole ship, but they needed answers.

"Ok, I need a team," Shepard said pushing off from the railing, and pacing. She missed her ship. The fluidity of picking her team and jumping in the Kodiak was disrupted here. She was only commander, but she'd grown used to playing captain. She could have made admiral, but captains and admirals weren't supposed to get their hands dirty. Shepard might have fought the biggest war of her life, already, but she was still young. With no family, and no home, this is what she lived for.

"Kedair, that's all you. When you're ready board," Ezri replied.

"Yes sir," Kedair gave her a nod, and broke for the turbo lift with Shepard on her heels. Shepard had only seen Kedair in passing, since they met in the Aventine's shuttle bay.

"How's my Kodiak?" Shepard asked, as they descended.

"It's working," Kedair shrugged.

"Good, let's take it. I want them to know who's coming for them."

Kedair smirked at that. The toughened security chief was Shepard's kind of officer. They had different backgrounds, and different weapons, but the drive was the same. Kedair would do well in Shepard's service. When she was bored at night, the commander took the liberty to hack the computer systems and was intrigued by the takaran's near indestructible physiology.

"You should stay at my back," Kedair said, to Shepard as the entered the shuttlebay. Her team, two fresh faced ensigns in waited by the shuttle with their phaser rifles. "Starfleet regulation..."

"Sure, but I know the layout of this sort of vessel. It'll take me less time to know where to clear," Shepard replied.

"I read the map," Kedair bristled.

"Plus, you don't want me at your back when I pull this baby out," Shepard said, pointing to her Revenant. She opened the Kodiak's cargo door and slipped into the pilot's chair to start the engines. The vessel didn't need too much preamble. Shepard piloted it into space with minimal preflight checks.

"Ok, but don't get shot," Kedair said. "Ezri will have my head if I get you killed by breaking formation."  
""  
"Not to worry," Shepard replied. The corsair wasn't huge, but it was big enough to house the kodiak. She landed it in the shuttle bay and pushed the two ensigns off to the side of the door before opening the hatch. "Follow my signal."

Their targets were humans. Their half rate guns rattled against the kodiak's hull and the back of the cargo hold. Shepard answered with the healthy bark of her Revenant, cutting down four gangsters before venting the heat. Kedair shot the shielded thug over Shepard's shoulder, but her rifle couldn't penetrate the shield. Shepard put him down, while Kedair called the ship to have her phaser rifle calibrated accordingly.

"Move out," Kedair said, when she was ready. They left the ensigns to guard the shuttle. When they reached the corridors, Shepard let Kedair lead. She switched to her Graal spike thrower, clearing room after room, as Kedair covered the hall with her rifle. 

They took no prisoners, because none were offered. When the halls were silent, Shepard bypassed the only locked door in the ship. A hum from within had her on edge. She dropped her jaw when she saw what was inside. Jack hung naked in the center of the room. Some device was dampening her biotics, Shepard figured, because she would have killed everyone aboard for this. Movement roused Jack from her stupor. Shepard looked away, catching herself examining those tattoos she'd never seen.

"The fuck," Jack hissed. She looked beat, bruises and fresh wounds marked her body. "Who's the green chick? Where the hell is this?"

"Another dimension," Shepard replied, flatly. "How do I get you down?"

"Check that console over there," Jack replied. Whether she ignored Shepard's first statement or took it for a joke, Shepard couldn't tell.

Shepard hacked the console, found a work around, and shut down the machine. Jack fell to the floor, her arms shaking from the dampening device. Shepard downloaded the computer, then helped Jack to her feet. When she felt stable, Jack shrugged her off, and collected her clothes from a cabinet nearby.

"Are you going to dress? I can have Aventine send something over," Kedair said, when she entered the room. She just finished briefing the ensigns over the comm.

"I am dressed," Jack growled, with irritation. Kedair's surprised expression boiled her blood even more. "Let's get the fuck outta here. I don't want to see this place again."

"One last thing. Kedair, upload the computers to the Aventine?," Shepard asked, stepping into the hall.

"Already on it commander," Kedair replied. It was clear from her expression, she had never seen biotics before. Shepard didn't have any, but it didn't take her long to get used to them once she saw what they could do on a battlefield. "Let's get back so I can blow this thing to shit."


	4. Against the Grain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Federation Space/Terminus Systems: Omega

"Captain, we have the transport's flight trajectory," Helkara said, as Shepard and Jack walked onto the bridge. Dr. Tarses was on their heels, trying to examine the pair despite their mutual impatience with medical examinations. Jack's odd physiology and Shepard's suit made the task even more difficult. "We know how they are traveling between our two dimension."

"Follow them back to where they came from and cut over to my space. I want to get the jump on anyone trying to rendezvous with them," Shepard said, as she watched the corsair erupt into an explosion in front of the Aventine. They couldn't leave trans-galactic evidence if this conflict was to remain a secret.

"That's what I was thinking," Ezri nodded. She pushed aside the irritation of having her commands pre-empted by an outsider. She couldn't disagree with the commander's logic. "Take us to warp Mr. Thorpe."

"Aye, aye Captain," Thorpe replied. The ship launched into warp. Stars streaked past this time. The Aventine's classified drive was over kill under these circumstances. Simply jumping to transwarp would propel them well past the distance the corsair would have been capable of traveling.

It didn't take the Aventine long to reach the corsair's point of emergence. The federation science team worked in tandem with the pilot to cut a smooth transition through an anomalous worm hole. They exited in the Terminus Systems near Thessia, and found the Normandy in a heated skirmish with a larger frigate. The enemy vessel's flank had a gold crown with a red number ten insultingly wearing it like a hat. The amalgam of her gang's symbol merged with their enemy's symbol boiled, Shepard's blood.

The Normandy was bringing its Thanix canon to bare. Shepard couldn't help her grin as her ship gave the enemy frigate, one hell of a surprise. The frigate in time to avoid being shot through its bridge. Instead the thanix sheared off half of the propulsion system.

"The white ship is mine," Shepard advised. Her coms were on. "Normandy, weapons free, but don't shoot the ship that looks like a shark. I'm aboard."

"Acknowledged," Joker said.

"Commander," Ezri growled. She didn't like the idea of killing an enemy without first hearing their side, but Normandy was preparing to fire. A glanced at Shepard, told Ezri, the woman's resolve was iron clad. "Kedair. Launch quantum torpedos."

"Yes, sir," the green woman replied.

The two vessels circled the enemy in opposite directions like wolves herding their prey. They let loose their most devastating attacks, ripping the enemy ship to pieces. The torn vessel listed, before exploding in a ring of red plasma. Shepard wanted to feel pleased, but after a lifetime of these sorts of engagements, she felt as excited as anyone did just rolling out of bed.

"Commander, it's so good to hear from you," Joker beamed over Shepard's com. The Aventine had already been programmed to facilitate transmissions for Shepard so that her com systems were not blocked by firewalls. "Thought you might actually be dead this time."

"I try, but I'm still here," Shepard replied, her smile carrying in her tone. "Who's on board?"

"James, Garrus, EDI obviously, Traynor, and Liara," Joker said. A chorus of hellos ran through her built in ear piece. She set it to play over her armor's speakers for Ezri's benefit, which made Garrus' hello all the more embarrassing. "The hell is going on, commander? Liara said you never rendezvoused with her."

"I took a shuttle to meet her over Thessia, but all I picked up was a distress signal. I followed it and ended up in another dimension," Shepard explained, pacing the deck. She wanted to speak to them in person. "Ran into my old gang over there."

"Yeah, that's why we're here. We got a message from Aria, to look for you in this region, but you weren't here," Joker said.

"She sent a message to your terminal. It's encrypted so only you can open," Traynor added.

"I'm coming aboard," Shepard replied. She wouldn't take this message over her com. She didn't doubt the Aventine could intercept a copy and crack the encryption. She didn't want to explain why she never tried to apprehend her galaxy's biggest criminal. "Captain, do you want a tour of the Normandy?"

"Yes, let's go," Ezri replied, standing up.

"I'm required to tell you, this is ill advised Captain," Bowers said, in his most dutiful tone. She never listened to him. No federation captain ever stayed aboard their ship. They weren't proper leaders without a certain bullheadedness and a insatiable lust for knowledge.

"Your concerns will be officially logged, Commander. So are you coming or not?" Ezri asked. If she were killed, the Aventine would be under his command. He really didnt want that. He leaned on her three hundred years of experience as much as she did. The Aventine would be half the ship without her. But, like a kid at a car show, he had to take a look at the falcon sleek vessel waiting for Shepard.

"You should bring security, if you want this to be more official," Shepard advised. "Not that you'll encounter any danger from my people. Except Jack, but you already met her."

Thanks commander," Jack said, feigning insult.

"See we'll be fine then," Ezri said, to Bowers who smiled. "Should we take the kodiak?"

"Later," Shepard replied.

To Sammantha Traynor's intense surprise the four officers and Jack materialized out of thin air in the CIC. "We, uh, I...you, Commander on deck," Traynor stammered, striking a salute.

"At ease Specialist," Shepard said. "Captain, this is my Command center. I plot courses on that galaxy map up there. Look around. I want to check this message from Aria, before I give you the tour."

"Of course commander," Ezri replied. Her eyes widening as Shepard's proximity activated the galaxy map.

"We need to get to Omega," Shepard said at once. "I'm sorry captain. You should get back to your ship."

"Oh, you owe me a tour, and I want to meet your crew," Ezri replied, glancing at Bowers who wasn't pleased. "Kedair can stay aboard with me."

Shepard plotted a course for Omega, before continuing the tour of the ship. The Normandy would take the mass relay while Aventine used the drive Ezri refused to acknowlege to cross the galaxy. It would be a day behind the Normandy when they reached Omega, but Ezri ordered Bowers to keep her ship a system over.

======

"You look human, but it's like you have two minds," Aria observed, drawing Ezri's attention from the scowling batarian. Shepard didn't blame the trill for staring. She did her own double take the first time she noticed all four of their eyes. Her first batarian was of course, already dead. The live ones tended to take offence to ocularly challenged individuals staring at them. "Who's you're friend Shepard?"

"This is Captain Ezri. It's a long story. She's working for me," Shepard said. Ezri wanted to protest, but Shepard's expression silenced her. "I got your messae. You have ten thorns in your side, and they're all red. Clever."

"I thought you'd like that," Aria said, taking a seat. She crossed her legs in a way that oozed power and seduction in equal measure. Shepard liked the attitude, though she would never tell the asari. She couldn't help but smile as she wondered how a fight to the death would end between them. Aria noticed the smirk and scowled at her. The hint of mirth, let Shepard know the asari had similar thoughts. "What?"

"What have you got for me?" Shepard growled, taking her seat on the couch. She didn't ask anymore, which irked Aria. Anyone else would be shot for the disrespect. It wasn't fear that stayed Aria's hand, rather it was something like mutual respect. In turn Shepard's officers remained standing at the edge of the stairs, in a show of good faith. She brought Liara and James to this meeting, and ordered Garrus and Jack to get them a table in the lower level of Afterlife. Kedair stood at Ezri's side. If Ezri was uncomfortable, she didn't show it.

"The gang you ran with on earth is selling sand under my nose," Aria sneered. "And there's word they're kidnapping people. I want you to deal with them."

"I'm already on it," Shepard said. "I was hoping you had data on their movements in your sector. You still have eyes, right, or did the Reapers gouge them out?"

Aria breathed through her nose. She thumbed her pistol making Kedair tense, "You did save the galaxy didn't you. I guess I should be grateful."

"Is that why you keep me around?" Shepard asked. She didn't care that she was pushing her.

"My men found something when they raided a Red's stronghold," She snapped her fingers and one of the mercs disappeared down the stairs. "That batarian world makes you look racist, but your team is a menagerie of the galaxy's aliens. And then there's your boyfriend. Torfan was pure vehemence. Was it penance for the sins of your past? What did you do when you were a Red?"

"We weren't human traffickers when I was a kid," Shepard sneered. "Our neighbors were. We sold drugs and we...well, we didn't do that. Not that we were any better, just..."

"What? Come on Shepard anything you did, I did worse," Aria replied. "Or don't you want your team to know?"

"I...we executed hits," Shepard looked over the couch at the club below.

"Hitmen?" Aria grinned.

"Yeah, we were a small gang. We made a reputation for ourselves among the other gangs. It was dodgy, but our red sand supplier had military hardware and he taught us how to use it," Shepard explained. Somehow this was easier in front of the queen of the underground. "He was turian, taught me to fight like they do."

"That explains your dancing style," Aria interjected.

Shepard scowled, then shrugged. "Yeah, well, Sand and Blood, that was our thing. The Vice Dragons sold sex and gambling. We had limited conflicts as long as we kept our deals off their turf."

"Why'd you get out?" Aria asked.

"I was forced out," Shepard replied. "We used to have a strict recruiting policy, but the boss died and his brother took over. His brother was an idiot. He wanted us to expand too fast, hired kids indiscriminately. Those kids didn't want to work to earn their places, so they accepted a deal with the Vice and betrayed us to them. All of the higher ups were killed, except me. I was out making a deal and came home to their bodies." She took a deep breath, warding off the emotions she suppressed so long ago.

"Now you're a marine," Aria said. If the asari saw through Shepard's hard exterior, she kept it to herself. "Still can't trust you."

"Wouldn't respect you if you did," Shepard replied.

"You respect her," Liara said.

"Honor among thieves," Aria grinned.

"I wouldn't go that far," Shepard snorted. "You're supposed to say, there is no honor among thieves."

"Hmmm, I wondered about that," Aria's grin broadened. She studied the commander's eyes through her breather helmet for a long moment. She could see the old soldier and the street hardened thug in her glowing red eyes. Somehow the red brought out the olive in her iris. Shepard's eyes rolled up into her head as the asari's turned black.

\---

_Hands around her neck, Shepard's eyes snapped open. In the darkness she saw his shadowed form above her. She worked her fingers into his grip, earning half a breath. One of his hands moved away. She anticipated the knife, blocking with her free hand. He tried to crush her windpipe in his fist, as they struggled for his weapon. She started twisting the knife from his grip, but his forearms were huge._

_Shepard bucked, freeing a leg, and kneed him hard between the ribs. He gasped and she kneed him again. Youth and malnutrition gave her the flexibility to work her foot under his chest. She pushed him back and kicked his solar plexus which finally broke his grip on her throat. He punched her in the ribs, and she redirected his knife so it plunged into her lung instead of her heart. She did not have time for pain as they engaged in their mortal fray. She gouged his eyes and bit his arm, even as she gurgled the sweet air filling her good lung. His resolve crumbled under her onslaught and he tried to stumble away, but she was on him. She tackled him between the couch and the coffee table, ripped the knife from her side and slit his throat. She plunged it into this chest again and again, until she was sure he was done._

_Shepard rolled back onto the couch, noting the turian crossing the black room. He sat next to her as she writhed, desperately clutching the open wound in her chest. She needed the hospital, but it was ten blocks away, and her vision was already spinning. The cool kiss of gel, soothed her even as the darkness swallowed her vision._

\--

"Shit, fuck," James gasped.

"Shepard, I'm sorry," Liara said, idly rubbing her side.

Ezri was shaking her head.

"Aria, the fuck. Do not invade my mind," Shepard roared, standing from Aria's couch. The vision felt real, but Aria's dais was the here and now. "I'm here to stop rapist shits, and you just...Stay out of my head."

"I wanted to break your companion's naivity," Aria shrugged.

"What if they saw something awful?" Shepard yelled.

"Shepard," Liara whispered, the pity in her eyes pissed the commander off more.

Shepard shook her head, as she paced. Without warning she grabbed Aria's shoulder. The asari understood, her meaning and dragged them back into Shepard's head.

\--

_"Where do you think you're going, cunt?" Shepard cried as she sprinted across a rickety balcony rail. She deftly jumped from rail to rail, as the kid ran flatout on the fire exit landing below. She could smell his fear. As she dragged her rebar against the brick wall to her right. "You're in Red's territory, son. You should have stayed home."_

_The kid was haggard, his breath echoing in the alley. The night was cool and damp, but the pursuit ran the her blood hot. Shepard's crew lagged. Apprehension for the fatal drop slowed their feet. Heights were her domain. She lived on the catwalks and roofs of the tenement housing. Fear drove the intruder forward. He wasn't wrong to flee. His lace caught in the grate, taking him down hard. Shepard descended before he could free his lace or his shoe. She showed him no pity, raising the rebar as her friends cackled._  
\--

The dais appeared again, Shepard forcing Aria out of her mind before the killing strike. They didn't need to see the carnage, though they were soldiers. Though she was a child at the time, watching her kill another was too far.

She saw it in James' face. He'd doubled over, covering his mouth to avoid losing his breakfast. The others averted their eyes as she regarded each of them. Aria was still smiling, but it covered something else. Aria looked out over her club.

"Shepard?" A familiar voice asked, from the bottom of the stairs. The woman drew Shepard's attention from the old asari. The commander couldn't stop her reaction. She met her half way and threw her arms around the woman. "Huh, you've gotten big."

"Erin, what are you doing here?" Shepard asked, holding her old friend at arm's length. "Wait, you were with the Vice. When did they capture you?"

Erin lowered her eyes for an instant, "Don't, don't worry. Don't blame yourself."

"I should have looked for you," Shepard said, backing away. She paced the dais. "I'm sorry, I was selfish."

"They were going to kill you," Erin replied. She looked old. She was only ten years older than Shepard, but life had haggard her. "I'm alright, I promise."

"What's going on out here? What are the Vice up to?" Shepard asked. She couldn't deal with sympathy for long. Business was her cure all for suffering.

"I don't know much. The Blue Suns took me from one of their ships, killed the crew. All I know is Weisman is looking for you," Erin explained. "I heard you killed his brother."

"Finch," Shepard said his name like a curse. "Yeah, I slagged him on the Citadel. Shit."

"What's wrong with your friends?" Erin asked, surveying Shepard's team.

"Oh, I showed them what a good kid I was, back in the day," Shepard shrugged.

"Yeesh," Erin smiled. "You weren't the worst."

Shepard raised her brow.

"I...you...whatever."

"I was the best," Shepard boasted. "I'm still kicking right?"

"Whatever Shepard."

Aria cleared her throat, drawing Shepard from her little reunion. "I'm being told some of your Alliance's fresh recruits are in the lower level. Do something about them before they cause an incident."

"Oh, I know. I've already got tabs on them," Shepard replied. "Liara, take Erin back to the Normandy. The rest of you are with me."


	5. Fresh blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terminus Systems: Omega

The beat of Afterlife, infused Shepard's bones. She wasn't a clubber per say, but the atmosphere energized her. If she drank enough she could dance to this shit, though rock music was her drug of choice back on earth. The colors reminded her of the neons in the dive bar on eighth street, and the salarian at the counter reminded her of the reedy bartender she used to frighten into selling her alcohol.

Back then Shepard actually got drunk, now she only pretended to. The alcohol didn't stay in her system long, unless she drank it in copious amounts. Today she settled for the taste, accepting the free rinchol, courtesy of Aria herself. Jack and Garrus sat at a table in the far corner. Jack pointed, discreetly at the table they were watching across the room. Shepard gave them a knowing look, and took a seat next to Garrus. She looked across the bar from the corner of her eye, while Ezri, Kedair, and James sat across from her.

At the other table four alliance recruits were shooting the shit, in an obnoxious tone. The kids clearly thought they were tough enough for Omega after only a few months training. Shepard wouldn't trust hardened officers in this place. The only reason the commander fit in was because of her experience on the streets. Whether they knew it or not, the recruits exuded innocence. Their boastful energy annoyed the other patrons. Like puppies tugging on an old dog, they were looking to get bit. Everyone was aware of Shepard's presence, but they could not stand what were essentially cops on their turf. The commander could see locals were waiting on edge to continue whatever deals they'd come here to make. The recruits would be naive enough to try to police a station like this. Shepard had the experience to know which battles to pick. She had the restraint to know she was out of her jurisdiction, except to corral her own people.

The oldest of the recruits stood from the table. He was a head taller than the other three. He smoothed his black hair and pressed uniform as he took orders from his colleagues. His companion with the tattoos, and the blond woman were training to be foot soldiers, while their brown haired friend was an engineer. He walked away from the table toward the scowling salarian bartender.

The kid had the audacity to lean in between a batarian and a krogan Blood Pack soldier. They sneered. Though he was taller than the seated aliens, he was oblivious to their superiority. The krogan grumbled as the recruit talked down to the salarian. When the kid snapped his fingers, the krogan grabbed him and slammed his back against the counter.

"Shepard?" Garrus shuffled next to her.

"Wait," Shepard replied, as the recruits friend's jumped up from their table.

"You can't do this. We're Alliance soldiers," the kid protested, as the krogan leaned on him. He foolishly put his hand on the pistol at his side.

"Yeah you don't want a war," the girl said.

"You're forces are spread thin," the krogan sneered. He knocked the recruit's head on the counter again. It stunned the human, but if he wanted the krogan could easily crush his skull. He applied pressure to the recruit's head until the metal grate groaned in protest.

"Ok, ok let me up man. What did I do to you anyway?" the kid whimpered. "Don't crush my skull."

"Alliance don't belong on Omega, got it," the krogan roared. He let the kid up, and shoved him back away from the bar. The batarian scowled at the recruits as the krogan took his seat.

The recruit stared at the back of their heads for several moments. Shepard thought he might be smart enough to give up at this point, but she kept an eye on them anyway. The engineer grabbed the taller kid's shoulder and pulled him back a few feet. The kid finally started to turn away.

"These guys aren't shit," the recruit with the tattoos said, loud enough for the whole bar. The krogan didn't spare him a glance. The recruit kicked the back of the krogan's bar stool. "We were just tryin' to get some drinks."

The krogan barely spared him a glance, but his lip was curling into a sneer. The batarian glared at them with all of his eyes, while other members of the blood pack started to take notice. The recruits were brave, chests out, heads high. They were a little drunk too. The tattooed kid pulled his pistol. The krogan crunched it and tossed it over the bar even as the rest of the recruits pulled their weapons.

So attuned, Shepard could hear every gun charge over the thumping club beat. She knew where they were, which belonged to her people, and which were the enemy. She knew the recruits were carrying low grade base models, which stood no chance against the Blood Pack lieutenants shields and armour. The recruits were about to be swiss cheese.

"If you want to be Alliance, you have a lot to learn," Shepard hissed as she strode toward them, her Carnifex in hand. A shot from a dark corner activated her hard shield. She painted the wall with his brain. The healthy bark of her gun made the recruits wince. "Put your guns away, recruits."

"Who are you?" the tall one asked.

She flexed her right arm, to draw attention to the bright red stripe. "It's commander. James, take their guns."

"Aw your mommy wont let you play," the krogan teased, as James carefully took their guns.

The tattooed recruit pulled away, reluctant to release his gun. To his surprise, Shepard pointed her weapon at his head. "I'm here doing a job. I wont let you interfere. Now hand him the gun and I'll think about keeping you in the alliance."

"The Butcher," the engineer whispered. Shepard's lip curled, though they could only see the crinkle of her nose through the visor. When she was a young hot head, she would have shot him. Not fatally, but he'd hold his tongue. Instead she adjusted her grip on her pistol.

"Who?" the kid with the tattoos asked. He made eye contact with the engineer, and Shepard blind sided him. He dropped the gun and staggered into the engineer. "The fuck. Feels like you broke my face."

"I didn't," Shepard replied. She knew what that would feel like. "I could crack your skull. So could that krogan. You idiots are out of your depth here. I want all of you on the Normandy. Go."

"The Normandy?" the blond girl asked, with reverence.

"Correct," Shepard replied. She was proud of her ship, but she refused to drop the scowl in front of these kids. The whole situation amused her more than it angered her, but they needed to think she was still pissed. "James, I want them running drills until they drop or vomit."

"Got it boss," James replied, with a quizzical grin. The young soldiers looked at him with awe. He was the annoying little brother Shepard never had, but that didn't make him any less impressive to look at. "Alright maggots, move out, double time!" He roared, sending them scrambling. He winked at Shepard as he channeled every overt drill master he'd ever met.


End file.
